


Dazzle

by yehaesuki



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, YeHae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehaesuki/pseuds/yehaesuki
Summary: Donghae is a Cloud from Mokpo. He is painfully shy and awkward with people, always hiding under a hood, facemask, and bucket hat, so he never thought he’d ever get the chance to meet his idol until one day, he wins a ticket to Yesung’s fanmeet.Inspired by the Wallflower series and every Y/N fanfic ever written since the dawn of the internet
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae
Comments: 64
Kudos: 85





	1. Of fanmeets and bucket hat enthusiasts

Donghae peeks around the corner of the street, pulling his hood down as low as it could go just in case his bucket hat weren’t enough to cover his eyes. He watches fearfully as what feels like hundreds upon thousands of fans, mostly girls dressed prettily up just for the occasion, line up for Yesung’s fanmeet. 

Yesung... 

Donghae can remember the exact moment he’d become a fan of the soloist. He’d just lost his pet dog Yuki at the time and he’d cooped himself up in his apartment with only Oscar, his favorite bucket hat, and the rest of his bucket hat collection as company when he’d accidentally watched one of the idol’s demo videos. The song was soft and sweet and calming and Yesung’s voice somehow managed to comfort and captivate Donghae at the same time. It was the first time Donghae had felt the slightest interest in any person for as long as he could remember so he ended up looking Yesung up that night, was a bit intimidated when he learned Yesung was an idol, one of those “dazzling” people Donghae always tried his hardest to avoid, but there was just something about Yesung that drew him in and somewhere along the way, he’d become a fan. Or at least, as much of a fan as he could be without going to meet him. Because Yesung was one of the most dazzling persons Donghae has ever know and it was a wonder he could actually spends hours upon days of watching his videos without full-on fainting. 

Well, the fact that Donghae was watching Yesung through a screen helped too, though some of Yesung’s videos still managed to cause minor nosebleeds, and now... 

Donghae grips the ticket he’d won after his best friend Hyukjae conned him into joining a giveaway. Now, he was going to see Yesung in person and Donghae trembles, doesn’t know if he could handle such brightnes, could already feel a major nosebleed coming up, considers just turning around and running back home to Mokpo regardless of just how much it took to get himself here. 

He is about to do just that when his way is blocked by three women, all prettily dressed and dazzling to Donghae’s eyes, making him feel faint. 

“Oh, what do we have here?” The woman standing in front of Donghae says. “A fanboy?” A sneer. “What would Yesung-oppa want with a fanboy?” 

“Yeah,” the one on Donghae’s right pipes up. “And who even wears bucket hats to a fanmeet?” 

Donghae winces, tries to shrink in on himself even more. Donghae actually thinks Yesung might like bucket hats and he’d actually worn Oscar just for the occasion. 

“Look, unnie!” the third woman says. “He’s got a golden ticket too.” 

“What? We’ll see about that!” the first woman says before grabbing the ticket in Donghae’s hand. Donghae tries to take it back but is held back by the two other women, wants so much to shake them off like he could but remembers all those lessons his father had taught him about never hurting ladies so he could only watch helplessly as the woman tears his hard-won ticket in front of his eyes. 

“There,” the woman says with a smirk. “That way, Yesung-oppa wouldn’t have to look at such an eyesore. Now let’s go, girls. Can’t keep Yesung-oppa waiting any longer.” 

They leave him then, heels clicking loudly against the pavement as they walk away, and Donghae sinks to his knees and begins gathering the torn pieces of the ticket in his hands, tears already falling from his eyes. Yesung. This was his one in a lifetime chance to see the idol and it had taken a lot for Donghae to even be here and now... 

“Ah, you really can’t judge people by their appearances huh?” a familiar voice says and Donghae looks up to see a homeless-looking person crouch down next to him and start helping him pick up some stray pieces of the ticket. He was wearing torn clothing, rubber shoes, a facemask and... 

Donghae’s eyes widen when he sees the leopard-print bucket hat on the other’s head. It was a design he didn’t have yet in his collection and Donghae looks at it in awe. 

The homeless guy looks at him then, handing him the remaining pieces of the ticket. “Here, I’m sure they’ll still let you in if you explain what happened and... uhm, hey, what’s wrong? Is there something on my face?” 

And Donghae realizes that he’s been staring, lowers his gaze. 

“Y-your b-b-bucket h-hat... It’s cute,” Donghae stammers, doesn’t want homeless guy to think he’d rude, tries to shrink in on himself as homeless guy laughs. It was a clear, deep laugh that Donghae feels he’s heard somewhere but just couldn’t place. 

“My bucket hat, huh?” Homeless guy says. “I thought...” Shakes his head. “That’s the first time anyone has said that about it.” And Donghae could almost make out the smile through the other’s facemask. 

“Well,” homeless guy continues. “From what I can see, your bucket hat is cute too.” A pause. “Hey, can I buy you a coffee? As a fellow bucket hat enthusiast? We could also see what we can do about your ticket. I was supposed to just go for a coffee but maybe we could go get some tape and talk about bucket hats along the way.” 

“We could?” Donghae asks, eyes sparkling and back on the leopard-print backet hat. Its owner laughs again, eyes crinkling. 

“Sure,” homeless guy says. “I hope you don’t mind walking through alleys though. I’m not really big on crowds.” And Donghae thinks he’s never found a more kindred spirit ever before.


	2. Name

“Ooooh, and you should really see Ursula. Jungsoo-hyung got her for me from when he visited Japan,” Donghae says excitedly as he and the homeless guy wait for their coffee, surprising even himself at how quick he’d warmed up to the guy. Usually, it’d take at least five meetings for Donghae to get used enough to a person to even exchange greetings with them but there was something about homeless guy that put Donghae at ease, enough that he’d lost the stutter and was exchanging stories with him as easily as he does with Hyukjae in the span of barely an hour. 

They’d already somehow managed to tape Donghae’s ticket together after which homeless guy uncapped the marker they’d bought and scribbled something onto the ticket. It looked suspiciously like a dicc and Donghae had frowned when homeless guy handed the ticket back to him, choosing not to say anything because homeless guy was actually the one kind person he’d run into at the capital and what was one or two harmless quirks. 

“You should show her to me next time then,” homeless guy laughs, hadn’t even batted an eyelash when Donghae told him that he named his bucket hats, and Donghae couldn’t help but once again feel some kind of kinship with him... if only he knew what to call him. He decides to ask. 

“Hey, uhm...” 

“Your name,” homeless guy asks through the facemask he still wears and Donghae looks at him stupidly. “I mean, what’s your name? I just realized we’ve been talking for who knows how long and I haven’t even asked for it. So what’s your name?” 

Donghae blinks. “Oh,” he says. “My name is Donghae. Lee Donghae. I’m from Mokpo.” 

Homeless guy’s eyes widen. “Wow! That’s quite far! Did you really travel all this way to attend the fanmeet?” 

Donghae nods, blushing under his own facemask. “Yes. I’m... kinda a huge fan of Yesung-hyung.” A pause. “I hope you don’t think it’s weird... a guy being a fan of another guy, that is.” 

Homeless guy frowns. “Weird? Why would it be?” 

Donghae shrugs, fiddling with his reconstructed ticket. “Most people say so.” A sigh. “And they usually make fun of me for it but I really, really like hyung’s music and his voice...” A soft smile. “Yesung-hyung might not know it but he helped me through quite a lot of rough patches so I try to pay him back for it by being his fan and buying his merch and I’m not really good with people but here I am about to attend his fanmeet and...” A pause. “Sorry, I know this must be really boring to you but...” 

Homeless guy shakes his head. “No. No. I’m quite touched actually.” A pause. “Anyone would actually be lucky to have a fan like you, Donghae from Mokpo.” And then his eyes crinkle once again into that kind smile that was slowly becoming familiar to Donghae and Donghae suddenly remembers that the other hadn’t told him his name yet. 

“So, uhm, how about hyung?” Donghae asks hesitantly. 

“What?” 

“Hyung’s name? You didn’t say it.” 

Homeless guy blinks then frowns. “I... didn’t? I mean, you don’t know?” 

It is Donghae’s turn to blink back, tilting his head to the side. “No, I don’t.” A pause. “Should I?” 

Homeless guy just shakes his head again and laughs. “Ah, well, actually my name is...” 

“Jongwoon-nim,” a voice calls from the counter. “Two iced americano, grande size, for Jongwoon-nim.” 

Homeless guy — who Donghae now knows shares the same birthname as his idol — hurriedly stands up to retrieve their drinks. He is frowning at his phone when he comes back though, sets Donghae’s drink on the table before looking at him apologetically. 

“Uhm, hey, sorry. I was hoping I could stay longer but they’re calling me back earlier than scheduled.” Another eye-smile. “Anyway, it’s been nice talking to you, Donghae-ssi. I hope you have fun at the fanmeet.” 

And then Jongwoon is bowing to Donghae before walking hurriedly out of the coffee shop. Donghae watches him go regretfully, had wanted to talk more about bucket hats with the other, but then he happens to glance at the clock and realizes that he’d have to go back to the venue as well before the doors close. 

He stands up, carefully picking up his ticket, pushes the paper straw into his glass, and smiles when he sees that homeless guy even shared the same characters as Yesung’s birth name. 

Well, what are the odds? Donghae thinks as he pushes his hood down again and walks out of the coffee shop as well. Well, at least Jongwoon seemed to be a good person so it wasn’t so bad that he shared Yesung’s birthname. 

Donghae heaves a sigh of relief when he gets to the venue just in time. The staff who was checking tickets gave him a weird look when he presented his ticket but lets him through anyway and Donghae smiles gratefully, heart starting to beat frantically once again at the thought of seeing his idol, still manages to send up a prayer to wish for Jongwoon the homeless guy’s evening to be a fun one as well.


	3. People who shine too bright

Donghae pulls down the hood of his coat as low as it could go, a nervous habit he could never get rid of, hunching upon himself in an attempt to make himself smaller than he actually was, heart pounding hard against his chest as he makes his way towards his designated seat, avoiding all eye contact as he feels people look at him. He knows how out of place he looks in a sea of pretty people, knows how different he is in his dark coat and scuffed shoes and overall depressing aura, curses Hyukjae yet again for convincing him to do this. Maybe those fangirls were right. Maybe he didn’t deserve to see Yesung because what did he have to offer Yesung anyway — him a fanboy with all his ugliness and nothing but the crumpled sheet of paper in his coat pocket. He heaves a sigh of relief when he finally makes it to his seat, looks slightly up, sees Yesung’s handsome face plastered all over the stage, hears his beautiful voice as a song from his latest album plays and Donghae feels his heart skip a beat as suddenly nothing else matters — not the whispers of the people around him or the judging looks or the unpleasant incident with the fangirls. He is finally here to see Yesung after so many years of being a fan and that is all that matters. 

A door opens off to the left side and everyone looks at it in anticipation, gasps collectively before errupting into cheers and shrieks and calls of the idol’s name as Yesung finally walks in. Donghae’s eyes widen. 

Leopard print? 

Yesung was wearing a leopard print fur coat over a denim jacket with mussed up hair and a smirk and Donghae clutches at his chest, suddenly finding it hard to breathe, tears beading at the side of his eyes as he feels a nosebleed coming on. 

Yesung’s here. Oh my god, Yesung is here and he is more beautiful and handsome and dazzling than Donghae could ever imagine and really, how was Donghae even supposed to talk to him, to hand him the song he’d composed for him to sing when he couldn’t even breathe properly with him in the same room. 

Someone taps the mike and finally, Yesung speaks. 

“Good afternoon. Thank you for coming to my fanmeet. The weather’s great today. Have you all eaten?” 

Yesung continues having a conversation with the fans for a while as he usually does yet Donghae doesn’t hear a word of it, is lost in the sound of Jongwoon’s deep yet gentle speaking voice, a voice that had lulled Donghae to sleep so many times in the past. It somehow sounds different this close, though a good different and seriously why was everything about Yesung so damn perfect. 

So Donghae just sits there listening, doesn’t dare look up because he couldn’t have a nosebleed now, not just yet, not before he could do what he came here to do. 

It feels like an eternity before finally his row is being asked to line up and Donghae stands, still not looking up, feels for the CD Yesung was to sign in the big pocket of his coat as well as the paper on which he had painstakingly written the song he’d composed for Yesung to hopefully sing, tries not to hyperventilate as he waits for his turn. When his turn comes, he forces himself to move forward until he is finally standing before Yesung, take a deep breath 

“A...an...y...” Donghae tries to greet Yesung, stutter in full force, only to be interrupted by the singer. 

“Finally. It’s you. I’m glad it worked and they let you in,” Yesung addresses him so casually, like meeting an old friend, that Donghae finds himself looking up into smiling dark eyes and... 

“Wow! I didn’t notice earlier but you have very pretty eyes, did you know, Dongh— oh my god, are you okay? You’re bleeding! Medic! Medic!” 

Ah, I lost, Donghae thinks, as he feels blood dripping from his nose. 

Because Yesung really was the most dazzling person Donghae has ever met and he should be proud of himself for making it this far. 

And as Donghae feels himself beginning to lose consciousness, the last things on his mind are the paper in his pocket and the sound of Yesung’s voice impossibly calling what sounded like his name.


	4. S...s... sorry

Donghae wakes up to an unfamiliar room, lifts a hand to his face and heaves a sigh of relief when he discovers that his mask is still in place. The hood of his coat had been pulled off though and Donghae reaches up to check on Oscar, only to sit up in a panic when he realizes that Oscar is gone, ignores the bout of lightheadedness he usually feels after a major nosebleed, looks around almost on the verge of tears. Where was Oscar? It was a small blessing he'd worn a beanie underneath because the mere thought of having his head exposed terrifies Donghae like nothing else but Oscar... He is about to get off the bed when he sees a familiar leopard-print bucket hat off to the side, its owner nodding off on a chair next to Donghae’s bed and clutched in one of said owner's tiny hands was...

"Oscar," Donghae says in relief, clutching at his chest. "Oh, thank god." Forces himself to move towards the edge of the bed before standing up, manages to take a few steps before he gets dizzy, would have fallen to the floor if someone hadn't grabbed him and suddenly, Donghae feels himself being pulled against a solid chest and it would have been all fluffy and cute and uwu if only Donghae's defense training hadn't kicked in at someone touching him and suddenly, Donghae's savior finds himself rolling on the floor clutching at his precious jewels.

"Oww, oww, what the fuck, oww," Donghae's savior says and Donghae gasps, crouches down.

"Jongwoon-hyung? Oh my god, I'm so sorry but you surprised me and... Ah, nevermind. Here, let me help you up."

Donghae effortlessly hauls Jongwoon up by his arms to sit on the side of the bed Donghae was lying on, still hunched over in pain and clutching at his injured member, tears falling from his eyes. Jongwoon’s leopard-print bucket hat miraculously stays on through the entire thing though and so does his facemask and Donghae makes a mental note to ask about their brands later on. 

“Donghae-ssi, oww,” Jongwoon cries.

“I’m so sorry. Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Jongwoon-hyung. What can I do...”

“N-nothing... just... let me... lie down... and... oof!” Jongwoon trails off because in the process of lying down, he accidentally pulls on Donghae’s cloak, making Donghae squeak as he falls on top of Jongwoon, head spinning at the sudden movement accidentally kneeing Jongwoon in the crotch yet again, causing the older man to whimper. 

In the commotion, neither of them hears the door of the room open nor do they notice that they are no longer alone until someone shouts.

“Okay, what in the fucking world is going on here?”

Both Jongwoon and Donghae look up towards the sound of the voice. Donghae’s eyes widen, accidentally elbows Jongwoon in the ribs in his rush to get off the older man because standing before them with his hands on his hips and an angry expression on his beautiful face was...

“Aish, Heenim. Nothing’s going on... I was just checking if...”

“I... I... I’m... s-s-sorry,” Donghae stutters, bowing deeply. “I’m... s-so... s-so...sorry. I’ll... just... go.”

And with that, Donghae pulls his hood over his head and runs out of the room blushing to the tip of his ears, couldn’t believe his horrid luck because that was Kim Heechul, Yesung’s manager, and to find him in such a compromising position... Donghae feels hot tears start to fall down his cheeks as he quickens his pace inspite of the pounding in his head, doesn’t stop until he makes it out of the building and into a nearby alley.

Never again, he thinks. Never again. Going to Yesung’s fanmeet was a huge mistake and after today, Donghae swears he’s never leaving Mokpo ever again because everything that could go wrong had gone wrong and Donghae just wants to curl up in bed and not leave his room for a month.

Suddenly, lightning creases the sky and, as though to prove him wrong, it begins to rain.


	5. Another fanboy?

Donghae looks around frantically as the rain starts pouring around him, soaking through the several layers of clothes he is wearing. The closest thing to shelter he can reach on foot is the fanmeet venue but there definitely was no way he was going back there, not if he could help it, not if it meant possibly running into Heechul again, or worse, Yesung himself and embarrassing himself more than he already has. 

He kind of regrets leaving Jongwoon behind though, especially after all the other had done for him today. What was Jongwoon doing there anyway? Was he a staff member? Donghae hadn’t seen Jongwoon at the fanmeet itself though but maybe he worked behind the scenes, like as a tech or stylist or something. Ah, it really is too bad Donghae didn’t have a way to properly apologize to Jongwoon, especially after kicking him in the... 

“Donghae-ssi!” He hears someone call his name, winces in sympathy when he turns around to find Jongwoon limping towards him, a clear umbrella in one hand and in the other... 

“Oscar!” Donghae exclaims. In his panic, he'd totally forgotten about his precious bucket hat. He runs towards Jongwoon, almost crashing into the older man, reaches for the bucket hat and hugs it to his chest with tears in his eyes. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry for forgetting about you, Oscar. Please forgive me." 

Jongwoon seems to take the tearful reunion in stride, carefully steps closer to Donghae, mindful of not overstepping his boundaries lest he end up with even more injuries, angles his umbrella so that it could cover both of them properly. The scene could’ve been something out of a drama if it weren’t for Donghae talking to and crying over his bucket and Jongwoon can’t help letting out a chuckle, making Donghae look up at him with teary eyes. He keeps staring at Jongwoon again and Jongwoon starts to think it’s because of his leopard-print bucket hat again when Donghae speaks. 

"Jongwoon-hyung, thank you," Donghae says with shining eyes. "For everything today, for the coffee and the tape and for bringing Oscar back and I'm so, so sorry for kicking you in the..." 

"Pretty," Jongwoon suddenly says, looking down at Donghae as though he hadn't heard a word the younger man had said. 

"What?" Donghae asks, confused. 

Jongwoon catches himself, coughs into his facemask. "I mean, it's getting pretty late and the rain's starting to fall really hard. Shouldn't we go back first to..." 

"No!" Donghae protests, unconsciously clinging to Jongwoon's wrist, lets go when he catches himself doing it. "I mean..." 

"Why? Also, why did you run when you saw Heechul-hyung? It's not like..." 

"He shines too bright." 

Jongwoon blinks. "What?" 

"He shines too bright. Him. Yesung-hyung. They're dazzling, pretty people and I..." A blush. "I tend to get nosebleeds and faint when I get too close to people like them. It's embarassing. I don't think... I just don't want to go back there right now, okay?" 

Jongwoon looks at Donghae for a moment, looks like he wants to say something but thinks the better of it, sighs .

“Well, it's a good thing I'm not dazzling like those people then,” Jongwoon says with an eye-smile. "I doubt I can carry you back in this condition if ever you faint. Anyway, I know this may sound sketchy and I swear I mean no harm but my apartment's a couple of blocks away. We could make a run for it if you want to. You weren't planning on taking that trip back to Mokpo in this weather, were you, Donghae-ssi?" 

— 

Donghae looks around as Jongwoon leads him into his apartment, closing the door behind him. He isn't really sure what made him accept Jongwoon's invitation. Following someone you just met to their apartment definitely was always a recipe for disaster and Donghae is starting to have second thoughts about his impulsive decision. But then it certainly beat having to go back to the fanmeet venue or getting caught in the rain while waiting for his ride. Besides, if there was one thing Donghae was confident about, it was his own strength, looks Jongwoon from head to toe, sizing him up. Though definitely taller than Donghae, Donghae was bulkier and Donghae is sure he could take Jongwoon down, if needed. Or he could just knee him again in the balls, that could work too. 

Donghae bends down to take off his shoes as Jongwoon had done but is distracted when suddenly a white blur rushes past Jongwoon, nipping playfully at the older man's heels, before trotting over to peer curiously at Donghae. 

Donghae blinks. A white pomeranian? 

"Ah," Jongwoon laughs. "I see Melo has gone ahead to meet you." 

Donghae frowns. Melo? Wasn't that... 

"Oh, and I guess Kkoming would want to say hi too... eventually." 

Kkoming? Donghae thinks. Did Jongwoon really go ahead and name his dogs after Yesung-hyung's pets? 

Melo proceeds to sniff cutely at the sleeve of Donghae's coat then and he couldn't resist, reaches  d own to scratch her behind the ears with a smile. 

"Ah, so this is Melo-ah, hyung?" Donghae says. "So cute. Too bad I can't pick you up because I'm soaking wet." 

"Oh," Jongwoon says, seeming to snap out of some trance. "I'm so sorry. I forgot. The bathroom's down here past the living room. Go ahead and take a shower while I look for stuff that you could change into." 

"Uhm, okay," Donghae says. "Thank you for letting me... oh my god!" 

Donghae trails off when they step into Jongwoon's rather spacious living room, runs around a look of awe in his eyes. 

"Jongwoon-hyung, these are..." 

Jongwoon laughs. "Ah, right. I forgot about those posters. Well, my mom..." 

" N ot just the posters... Hyung! All these... they’re limited edition. How did you... What the heck! You even have Yesung-hyung's demo tapes from way back? These aren't even supposed to be in circulation! And these fan-made dolls... Aren't they supposed to be one of a kind? And this piano... oh." 

Donghae trails off again, trailing his fingers over the piano's keys, before turning around to fix Jongwoon with an unreadable stare. 

"Ah, it all makes sense now. Why I felt so much at ease when we first met. Why my  instinct told me it’s okay to follow you home even when we just met. Urgh, I feel so stupid right now." 

"Donghae-ssi," Jongwoon says, panic seeping into his voice. "I"m so sorry, I didn't mean to deceive you. I thought you —“

Donghae shakes his head. "No, it's not your fault, hyung. The signs were all there. This is on me. I should have known but still, I want to hear it from you." 

A determined look and Jongwoon tries to remember how to breathe against the pounding of his heart. 

"Tell me, Jongwoon-hyung, are you perhaps a fan of Yesung-hyung as well?"


	6. Finding East Sea

"Hahahahahaha," Heechul laughs hysterically, clutching at his stomach on the seat next to a pouting Jongwoon while around half a dozen stylists fuss with Jongwoon's hair and make up. "Oh my god, he's so stupid. Like national treasure levels of stupid. What the fuck. You really know how to pick them, don't you, Yesex. Hahahahahahahaha." 

Jongwoon glares at him, tries not to flinch when one of the stylists pulls on his hair a bit too much, continues looking at his phone. He'd been searching Donghae's name for hours now and all he comes up with are pictures of the East Sea. He sighs in frustration. While it actually made sense for someone as shy as Donghae to not be active on SNS, he'd hoped he'd at least have an account. After all, what fan of the SNS King didn't have SNS themselves? 

"Are you sure he’s your fan, though?" Heechul asks, as if reading Jongwoon’s mind. "I mean, how could he not recognize you, his idol." 

Jongwoon pouts even more and mumbles something, earning a tsk from the stylist who was trying to apply his lip gloss. 

"What?" 

Another sigh. "Apparently my casual self isn't dazzling enough," he mutters, earning another round of laughter from his manager. 

"You— He— What? Hahahaha... He really told you that?" 

"Indirectly," Jongwoon says. "Well, maybe it's a good thing because I could at least talk to him without worrying about him fainting on me or something." 

"It was the leopard print bucket hat, wasn't it?" Heechul teases, not letting up. "Told you that totally ruins your game." 

Jongwoon tosses a wad of tissue at him. "Excuse you, he loved my bucket hat." A pause. "And Oscar wasn't so bad at all." 

"Oscar?" 

"His bucket hat." 

Heechul blinks at him, the shakes his head. "Weirdos, the both of you." He rolls his eyes. "Seriously, though, why are you so obsessed with finding him? And why didn't you ask for his number if you're this interested?" 

Jongwoon sulks. "Well, he had to leave in a rush — apparently his hyung sent someone right over to fetch him the moment Donghae told him he was spending the night at my place — and I don't know, hyung. It's been a while since anyone managed to pique my interest and... wow, you're not even going to scold me for bringing him to my apartment?" 

Heechul shrugs. "Well, it's about time you got involved in a scandal. You barely give me anything to cover up as your manager and honestly, I'm getting bored." 

Jongwoon snorts. "Yeah, well, if you're that bored working as my manager, why don't you quit and do a comeback yourse—" 

"Ah-ah, Yesex," Heechul interrupts him. "Didn't I tell you I don't like talking about such unpleasant things?" 

Jongwoon is determined. "Why not, hyung? Even by Donghae's standards, you still are dazzling. In fact, he was afraid he'd get a nosebleed that's why he ran when you came into the clinic. Why don't you..." 

"Because I just don't want to, that's why," Heechul says tersely, before gesturing at Jongwoon's phone which still displayed photos of the East Sea. "Now back to your unhealthy obsession with water forms..." 

Jongwoon sighs and accepts his fate. 

— 

Jongwoon yawns and stretches as he steps into his apartment, locking the door behind him, wondering if album promotions had always been this tiring. Truth be told, he really didn't expect to reach this level of fame when he started out, was content to perform in random gigs his then-manager could find for him. But then a top composer hand-picked him to sing an OST and that instantly catapulted him into stardom, got picked up by a major label and the rest, as they say, is history. 

He misses composing, though. The songs he writes barely make it to his albums and his latest title track wasn't even composed by him, wonders if he'd be allowed to sing demo tracks of his compositions if he opens his own YouTube channel. Jongwoon highly doubts it but there was no harm in asking, makes a mental note to talk to Heechul about it  tomorrow morning, is about to go to his kitchen to see if there were any avocados left from the "dinner" Donghae had prepared for the two of them but wasn't able to eat with Jongwoon when he notices a piece of paper wedged under his shoe cabinet. He picks it up, is about to crumple it up, assuming it to be his usual trash of bills and receipts, when he notices the beady eyes of a cartoon fish looking up at him. It was kind of cute actually and for some reason reminded him of those pretty, doe eyes he'd glimpsed under Donghae's bucket hat. 

Curious, he brings the paper with him to his coucj, carefully peeling off the  o range fish sticker, opens it, mouth gaping open at what he sees. 


	7. Donghae is not a chicken, wdym Kyu

"Chicken scratch," Kyuhyun says as he lounges on the couch of his hotel room. He just happened to be in Seoul for a gaming convention when he received an urgent call from Jungsoo asking him to pick Donghae up from a certain address.

“What?” Donghae asks from where he is frantically going through the pockets of his coat. “I don’t understand, Kyu. I’m not a chicken.”

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. “I meant, hyung, that whatever is on that paper, I doubt anyone could read it with your handwriting.”

Donghae looks at Kyuhyun in horror. “So you mean even if I was able to give it to Yesung-hyung...”

Kyuhyun sighs, going back to the game he is playing. “Sorry, hyung, I said what I said. Where do you think you dropped it though? And why were you at that upscale apartment anyway?” A pause. “Not that it’s any of my business but by what Jungsoo-hyung said, it sounded like you just followed some random guy home and I’m 100% sure you wouldn’t do that.”

Donghae is silent and Kyuhyun looks at him in surprise.

“Hyung, you...”

“He’s a Yesung fanboy too.”

“What?”

“Jongwoon-hyung,” Donghae clarifies. “He’s a cloud too and he offered me a place to stay until the rain stops. Kyu, you won’t believe it but he has all these limited edition merch and...”

“Wait... Hold up. Jongwoon... Isn’t that your Yesung-hyung’s birthname?”

“Yeah,” Donghae says. “Jongwoon-hyung is so lucky to share a name with Yesung-hyung. Come to think of it, he kinda sounds like Yesung-hyung too but maybe that’s from all the covers he says he’s been practicing...”

Kyuhyun keeps looking at Donghae strangely. “Donghae-hyung, if this... Jongwoon... has the same name and sounds like Yesung, then doesn’t that mean that, I don’t know, he  is  Yesung?”

Donghae bursts out laughing. “Kyu... What... Hahaha! No! That’s ridiculous! Hahahahahahaha! I don’t think... Hahahahahaha! Yesung-hyung... Hahahaha! I don’t think he’d be caught dressing like a homeless guy.”

Kyuhyun thinks about it. ”So you didn’t get a nosebleed while talking to him?”

“Nope,” Donghae answers. “Jongwoon-hyung is just an ordinary guy. He isn’t dazzling like Yesung-hyung or Heechul-hyungnim.”

“Well, then I guess Jungsoo-hyung would be happy to know that you’ve made a new friend. It really can’t be healthy having just me and Hyukjae-hyung to hang out with.” A curious look. “Were you really going to spend the night at his apartment if I weren’t there to pick you up?”

“Well, yeah,” Donghae answers unhesitatingly. “I mean, Jongwoon-hyung may look homeless...”

“Hyung, he lives in that apartment. The rent there...”

“...but he is a good guy. He helped me get into the venue even with a patched-together ticket and he says he likes Oscar and would want to meet Ursula and the rest. Oh, and he has so many avocados in his fridge and...”

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “You and your avocado obsession. I’d ask if you were pregnant but then if that reached Jungsoo-hyung, he just might get you tested. Seriously, I’m surprised he let you go to the fanmeet with how overprotective he is.”

“Kyu, Jungsoo-hyung isn’t that bad.”

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. “Hyung, you’re 34 years old and he made it sound like someone kidnapped you on your way home from elementary school.” A sigh. “Anyway, you should really go to sleep now. We have to catch the first bus home or else Jungsoo-hyung might get an aneurysm. Just send Jongwoon-ssi a message or something if you’re that worried about that piece of paper.”

“But Kyu, I don’t have his number.”

“What?”

“I guess we just got carried away with talking, we sort of forgot to exchange numbers.”

“SNS then?”

“I don’t even know his last name. Oh no Kyu, what do I do?”

Kyuhyun sighs. Donghae has been painfully shy and awkward for as long as Kyuhyun has known him, so for him to befriend someone like this...

He reaches out to pat Donghae on the head awkwardly.

“Don’t worry, hyung. It sounds like Jongwoon-ssi had fun talking to you too. I’m sure he’ll find you somehow.”

“But Kyu, I don’t have personal SNS, only stan accounts.”

“Well, isn’t he a Cloud too? I’m sure you’d run into each other again or find each other online eventually.”

Donghae sighs. “I hope so, Kyu. I didn’t get to ask him where he bought that leopard-print bucket hat. I’ve been wanting to get Oscar a new friend as well.”

Kyuhyun opens his mouth to say something, closes it, and goes back to his game.

Some things like the workings of Donghae’s brain were better left a mystery after all.


	8. Soap

Jongwoon stares at the lone piece of paper, supposed to contain notes and some lyrics, the beady eyes of the cartoon fish sticker looking up at him judgingly from the corner. 

It has been almost two weeks since he'd found it, wedged unconspicuously under his shoe cabinet, had been poring over the writings during what little free time he had but was only able to make out most of the notes and a couple of lyrics here and there. Donghae's notes were surprisingly more legible than his words and Jongwoon found it frustrating and yet, at the same time... cute? It made him wonder what someone as shy as Donghae actually did for a living. 

Jongwoon's SNS search still revealed nothing but pictures of the actual East Sea and he'd been keeping an eye on his notifications just in case but then again, he receives tens of thousands of them so it was quite difficult too. It didn't help either that Donghae didn't seem to be the type to slide into his DMs so all that Jongwoon really could do at the moment is work at figuring out the song on that one piece of paper he couldn't even read properly. 

Promotions over and done with and now on his much-needed vacation, Jongwoon has commited himself to making sense of the apparent gibberish, so much that he'd turned down separate invitations from Siwon, one of his actor friends, and Ryeowook, a junior from his agency, to go out for dinner. 

"Hyung," Siwon had pleaded with him. "You've been working so hard. Please take a rest." 

"Hyung," Ryeowook has said in turn. "I miss hanging out. Let's catch up." 

But Jongwoon's mind was made up so the two of them ended up disappointed. He'd suggested them going out with each other instead, though, only to be met with a flat out "no" from Ryeowook and some vague spiel from Siwon that practically meant the same thing and Jongwoon wonders yet again how he'd managed to be close friends with two people who couldn't be any more different from each other. 

Jongwoon sighs, starts playing the notes he'd figured out on his piano, has practically memorized them by now, and Jongwoon smiles as he hears, feels just how much thought and emotion had gone into putting them together. From whatt he has so far, Donghae already seemed like one of those naturally gifted composers who barely just had to breathe to produce beautiful music but then he'd never heard of any Lee Donghae from his circle of composer friends either and the thought once again frustrates him. 

Why oh why didn't he have the presence of mind to ask for Donghae's number when he had a chance? Now all he had to go on to find him were a name, a song he couldn't decipher, and a bucket hat named Oscar, doesn't even bother questioning his sudden fixation over finding one single person because surely it's just one music enthusiast wanting to reach out to another. 

Jongwoon is sorely tempted to snoop around in the bucket hat enthusiasts community  — it existed, didn't it?  — when his phone sounds with a message, which  turns out to be Heechul, reminding Jongwoon to send through his Soap welcome message. 

Jongwoon snorts. 

Soap  — t he latest fan interaction medium his agency had come up with which Jongwoon is so sure had been inspired by that one otome game he definitely didn't play out of curiosity that had him waking up at odd hours just to read the messages. Jongwoon is actually surprised that they still asked him to do it, no matter his protests about wanting to focus on composing and really didn't he interact enough with fans on SNS already. 

He sighs, dutifully composes a message that he feels goes with the theme of the app then presses send. He had to choose his battles after all, finds himself looking at that one piece of paper with the cartoon fish sticker peering up at him, gets a feeling he'd be needing all the goodwill he could get for what he is about to do.


	9. Donghae's Dilemma

Donghae’s sighs as he scrolls through SNS. Yesung’s Pink Magic promotions had already finished so now he finally could take some time off from streaming and voting and generally just trying to keep up with the whirlwind of activity that usually came with an idol comeback, enough to actually remember that he was supposed to be worrying about leaving a copy of the composition he’d meant to give Yesung in Jongwoon’s apartment. Ah, that song... Donghae had composed it with Yesung's voice in mind, had poured his entire heart and soul into the melody, the lyrics, that the mere thought of someone else reading it was enough to send him into outright panic, even if it were someone as nice as Jongwoon... 

He goes back to scrolling through SNS and all those posts that searching for "Jongwoon" came up with, which were basically just Clouds just gushing about Yesung and Yesung's voice, his eyes, his... Donghae blushes at how graphic some of the posts could get, wonders if Yesung has seen them as well as all those shipper posts about him and Ryeowook or him and actor Choi Siwon, wonders what Yesung actually thinks of them. 

Donghae doesn't mind the shipper posts all too much. He knows both Ryeowook and Siwon were good friends with Yesung and really it wasn't his business if any of those shipper theories were real. After all, he was just a fan and whoever Yesung was dating or not dating for real or for reel doesn't really concern him. He kind of envies the fans who could so easily express their love and appreciation (sometimes even more) though. After all, it takes so much out of Donghae to even type a simple ”good morning, hyung” in reply to Yesung’s posts, that is if he hadn't fainted yet from blood loss over the selcas that usually came with those SNS posts. 

Donghae shakes his head, reaches for some wet wipes as he feels another nosebleed coming on at the many photos, both old and new, of Yesung on his search, tries to focus in case one of the posts happened to be about someone with the same name other than the idol. 

Donghae guesses this is one disadvantage of having the same name as an idol but then again, Jongwoon seemed quite happy about it and Donghae kind of understands that. As a fan, to have something in common with your idol is something special... And Donghae sighs. Why oh why didn't he have the presence of mind to ask for Jongwoon’s number when he had the chance. Of course, finding a fellow Yesung fanboy was a new and exciting experience and Donghae finally had someone he was comfortable talking to about Yesung and bucket hats and... 

“Homeless-looking Jongwoon,” Donghae tries again, typinng a little bit too hard on his keyboard in his frustration, only to pout when nothing shows up either, stops to think. Just what did he have to go on anyway? 

“Leopard-print bucket hat Jongwoon,” Donghae tries, only to find so many photos of Yesung from the fanmeet Donghae had gone to, they make him want to hide again in his closet with Oscar and Ursula and the others and not come out for a week when he remembers how he'd actually ruined that once in a lifetime chance he got to talk to his idol. 

Donghae's phone vibrates with a message and reaches for it to check, only to find that yes it's just Hyukjae again asking him if he's still alive and if he wanted to come over for dinner. 

Donghae sighs, types a quick apology. After all, he actually still had some work to finish for Jungsoo and yeah, the longer his composition lay somewhere in Jongwoon's apartment, the more likely his fellow Cloud would find it and who knows what would happen then? 

Donghae's phone vibrates again and Donghae lets out another sigh of frustration — sometimes Hyukjae didn't know how to take "no" for an answer — is about to turn it off entirely when he sees where the message is from. 

Soap. 

It had been way too easy of a decision to subscribe to it on Donghae's part. Of course, he knew that the entire "private conversation between you and your idol" thing was just some marketing ploy but still, he couldn't miss out on any Yesung content, could he? Even if he'd most likely just leave his message on "read." 

Donghae stares at the notification, heart beating widely in his chest inspite of himself. It is the first message Yesung has sent since he subscribed and for some reason, Donghae feels a bit nervous about opening it. 

Relax, Donghae tells himself while clutching at his chest. It's not like Yesung is messaging you, per se. The messsage is sent to everyone, just like some form of paid SNS. How bad could it be? 

So he takes a deep breath, steels himself for whatever he is about to see, before pressing on the Soap message... 

...only for the blood to gush right out of his nose when Donghae sees something he belatedly realizes nothing could ever have prepared him for.


	10. One Day

"Oh my god!" Heechul exclaims for the nth time as he follows Jongwoon into the meeting room, cackling all the way as he scrolls through Jongwoon's phone. "Did you really just send out a nude first thing on Soap?" 

Jongwoon snorts, snatching his phone from his manager before sitting down. They were supposed to be meeting a producer right now who wanted Jongwoon to sing the OST for an upcoming primetime drama and Jongwoon wonders when, if he'd ever get an offer to act in such drama for a change. 

"It's just up to my collarbones, hyung," Jongwoon says, nonchalantly taking a selca, wondering if he'd dressed too casually for the meeting in his shirt-blazer-jeans ensemble, before starting to scroll through his phone. "You've done risquer selcas back in the day." 

"Yeah," Heechul says. "But I didn't send them to just anyone." 

"They's not just anyone. They're my precious Clouds," Jongwoon deadpans as he finds himself looking through photos of the sun this time. (He'd gone through all SNS posts of the "East Sea" already and was now going through posts on the "East Sun.") 

"Yeah, your precious Clouds who all have probably ascended right now from that attack," Heechul laughs, claps a hand on Jongwoon's shoulder. "Ah, this is why management loves you so much, Yesex." 

Jongwoon grimaces. "Yeah, but apparently not enough to let me in on ticketing information." A pause. "Hyung, are you sure there's no way to access it anymore?" 

Heechul sighs. "Jongwoon, you know they delete everyone’s personal information after every event right? It’s company policy. Keeping them for longer could get us in trouble and..." 

Jongwoon rolls his eyes. "Hyung, you and I both know it’s bullshit. I talked to Donghee and..." 

"And nothing. Look, Jongwoon-ah, hasn't this been going on for far too long already? At this point, I'm almost convinced you're might be in love with this Donghae." 

"I'm not!" Jongwoon objects, a bit too loudly, looks around the room which, thankfully, still just contained the two of them, a bit embarrassed. "It's not like that, okay, hyung. I told you, he just managed to pique my interest and..." 

"So you  are  interested," Heechul smirks at him and Jongwoon gives up. 

"Think what you want, hyung. All I can say is that there is a really, really important reason why I want to talk to him." 

"Like getting to see what's underneath that hood?" 

Jongwoon glares. "Like asking him about that song he apparently wrote for me to sing." 

"Are you sure it's for you to sing, though?" Heechul looks thoughtful. "And that he wrote it himself and not just copied it somewhere and..." 

"I wish I knew," Jongwoon sighs. "I could barely make out what he's written and... oh..." 

Jongwoon interrupts himself when the door to the meeting room suddenly opens and several people walk in, gets up to greet the producer he'd worked on a couple of projects with already. 

"Hyung-nim," Jongwoon says, shaking the producer's head. "If I'd known it was you, I'd have suggested meeting at a more comfortable location." 

The producer laughs. "Ah, Yesung-ssi, if only we could, but I don't think Park-nim here would appreciate me dragging him to some sketchy looking bar right off the bat." 

Jongwoon blinks, realizes that they weren't alone, turns his attention to the said "Park-nim" to find a handsome man with slicked back brown hair, wearing a stylish grey suit that fit him perfectly and shoes from a designer Jongwoon had been wanting to buy for so long, looking expensive as one can under the fluorescent lighting of the meeting room, doesn't register the gasp from his manager behind him when the stranger speaks. 

"Hello, Yesung-ssi," the man says with a gentle smile and a knowing look in his eyes. "My name is Park Jungsoo. I'm a music producer from One Day Music. I've heard so much about you. Let's work hard to make this project a success, shall we?" 

And Jongwoon finds himself wishing that it was just his imagination and that those words didn't turn out to be as foreboding as they sounded.


	11. Haru

Jongwoon sulks as he enters the elevator that would take him to the lobby, totally exhausted. Heechul had come up with some weird excuse about rabbits before disappearing halfway through the meeting, leaving Jongwoon to deal with even the business side of things with the producers. Jongwoon... just really wants to sing, to be honest, hates dealing with things like schedulingand copyright and fees and taxes and everything Heechul, as his manager, usually takes care of for him. But Heechul had bailed on him and now Jongwoon feels like doing something vengeful... like maxing out his corporate credit, wonders if he should get that new bucket hat he had been holding out on getting when he hears his name being called.

“Yesung-ssi! Yesung-ssi, do you have a minute?”

He sees the new producer he’d met that day — Park Jungsoo of One Day Music — rushing towards him and quickly pushes the hold button on the elevator.

Jungsoo reaches the elevator and steps in, flashes Jongwoon a grateful smile.

“Thanks. Look I’m sorry for keeping you longer than we should have but this is the first time we’d be working together and the composer I represent... well, let’s just say he’s quite particular about things.”

Jongwoon frowns. Yes, the terms of this project were some of the strangest yet, the most curious of which were that recordings are to be done strictly at night — though, to be honest, this worked to Jongwoon’s advantage — and the other...

“You say that I can’t see him while we record?” Jongwoon asks again, wondering if he remembered correctly.

Jungsoo looks at him strangely. “Yeah,” he says. “It’s just the way he works.” A pause. “You said that isn’t going to be a problem?”

Jongwoon shrugs. “Yeah, it’s no big deal,” he says, though he likes taking both verbal and non-verbal cues but if a composer is allowed his eccentricities and is picked even before the demo track is done, then he must be damned good and Jongwoon wasn’t going to pass up on an opportunity like that.

“Good, just one more thing,” Jungsoo says, still smiling, before reaching into the envelope he is holding and handing over...

Jongwoon’s blinks at it and Jungsoo smiles awkwardly. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be unprofessional but my brother... he’s such a huge fan of yours so I snuck one of your albums out from his room and would you be so kind as to sign it for him?”

“Oh,” Jongwoon says, smiling as well, reaching for the album — his first one ever, he notes — and the pen Jungsoo was handing over. “Sure, no problem. You could have asked him to come with. I wouldn’t have minded and I doubt Ahn-hyungnim would have minded either.”

Jungsoo shares his head. “Ah, thank you for the offer, Yesung-ssi, but that kid... he’s not really good around people, especially people like you.”

People like me? Jongwoon wants to ask.

“To whom should I make this out to?” Jongwoon asks instead, figures it’s probably not worth stressing over.

Jungsoo pauses, giving Jongwoon another strange look before saying, “Haru.”

“What?”

“My brother... I guess you can call him Haru.”

“Haru,” Jongwoon says, testing the name on his lips, before beginning to write. “To my dear Haru-ssi...”

He stops at the end of one of his usual dedications and instead of his usual signature, decides on a whim to just write his name with a drawing of a smiling cloud at the end. He then hands the album back to Jungsoo who bows deeply.

“Thank you so much, Yesung-ssi. You don’t know how much this means to... D— Haru will love this so much.”

Jongwoon smiles as he watches the previously business-like smile on Jungsoo’s face soften into something more genuine as he thinks about his brother.

“You’re a good brother, Park-nim,” Jongwoon finds himself saying. “Haru-ssi is lucky to have you.”

Jungsoo shakes his head. “No. No, it’s actually I who’s lucky to have him as a brother.” A smile. “And do call me Jungsoo. You’ll be hearing more from me directly, I’m afraid.”

“Ah, but Heechul-hyung...” A sigh. “I look forward to hearing from you, then. Now about your composer’s taste in coffee...”


	12. | |

Donghae yawns widely as he lies on his couch, practically unmoving. He’d pulled one too many all-nighters already working on the composition that would eventually become the OST for a primetime drama that it really was just a matter of time untilhis body gave out. After all, though it didn't show on his face, he wasn't getting any younger and one could only do so much exercise with indoor equipment. Though far from Donghae’s first, composing OSTs was still the most challenging work for him, partly because Donghae makes it a point to tailor-fit the song to the drama, partly because producers and artists themselves were usually so nitpicky about things, they sometimes threw Donghae off his creative process.

This new PD they were working with — Ahn PD-nim — had a reputation of being easygoing in general but when it came to his work...

Donghae lets out a groan. All this effort and they still have yet to hear from the artist who will be performing the angsty rock ballad Donghae had to put off fanboying over Yesung for a couple of days...

Jungsoo had been tight-lipped and mysterious about the identity of the artist, up until this morning when he’d found Donghae slumped over his salad on the living room table and said that he was going to Seoul to meet Ahn PD-nim and the artist.

“Are you ever telling me who’s the artist, hyung? I swear if it’s another of those technical nazis again, I—“

“Oh,” Jungsoo says, a knowing smile on his face. “You know him. Trust me, Hae. You’ll want to take on this one. Or, a least, up and coming celebrity composer Haru will.”

Donghae’s mind was a bit slow on the uptake because of lack of sleep, though, so Jungsoo had managed to escape before Donghae could prod further.

Haru. Donghae’s penname he’d had to come up with when Jungsoo sent off one of his first demo tapes to a label wihout Donghae knowing.

“You’re a talented composer, Hae-ah. Surely, Yuki wouldn’t have wanted you to...”

Donghae had refused to speak to Jungsoo for a week after that, and even then only after he’d found himself neck-deep in Yesung’s discography and wondering if he’d ever get the chance to compose a song for his idol to sing.

It is his dream even to this day, for Yesung to use his artitst’s voice to give life to one of Donghae’s compositions, so much that Donghae had taken the chance to slip him a song, his song, during the fanmeet. But then the world seemed to be against it and now the song is resting somewhere in the apartment of someone other than the artist it was meant for.

Donghae reaches for his phone to continue his search for Kim Jongwoon — the Cloud and bucket hat enthusiast, not the artist — is this close to asking Hyukjae to ask Donghee-hyung to look into it... but then that would mean telling his best friend about Jongwoon and Donghae didn’t think he was ready for that conversation and all the innuendo it would entail. It was enough that Kyuhyun already knew.

He goes to check stan twitter first though, wondering if he’d missed any Yesung updates in the past 24 hours, only to come across some rumors about Yesung having signed on to sing an OST. Curiouser though is the rumor about Yesung’s manager, Kim Heechul, and an old flame who apparently had become some bigshot producer these days.

Donghae remembers meeting Kim Heechul in person and thinking how it was such a waste that a leg injury had forced the idol to retire at such a young age. Now that he was Yesung’s manager...

The door to his apartment opens and Donghae looks up to see Jungsoo walk in, designer coat slung over an arm. He looked tired, even more than Donghae himself, but then shuttling between Seoul and Mokpo on a regular basis was bound to take a toll as well. Jungsoo still smiles when he sees that Donghae is awake, though, makes his way towards the couch.

Donghae scoots over, doesn’t bother hiding his feed full of Yesex-mode Yesung or the trail of blood slowly streaming from his nose, smiles back. “Hyung, you’re back. How was the meeting?”

Jungsoo’s smile thins for a bit as he sits down, before he perks up again. “Good, good. Ahn PD-nim brought me to meet the artist.”

“Oh?” Donghae says, genuinely curious. The rock ballad he composed required a certain voice quality to really bring out the emotions, not to mention it was quite difficult to sing — there was a reason Donghae had been holding off on recording the demo track. He’d been trying to get Kyuhyun to do it — the full-time gamer, part-time professor, had one of the prettiest voices, next only to Yesung, of course — but there was no way he’d do it for free and owing Kyuhyun a favor is one of the scariest things ever if Hyukjae is to be believed.

“Is he any good?” Donghae asks, wondering if he could manage without a demo track.

Jungsoo’s smile widens. “You tell me,” he says, handing something to Donghae.

Donghae looks at it, confused. “Hyung, this is Yesung-hyung’s Here I Am. What are you...?”

“Turn it over,” Jungsoo says, still smiling, watching Donghae’s eyes widen when he does.

“Congratulations, Haru-nim,” Jungsoo says to a slightly hyperventilating Donghae. “Looks like your artist’s talent would be the last thing you’d have to worry about.”


End file.
